Can I Have This Dance
by Emily McCharty
Summary: Un One-shoot dedicado a la pareja olvidada siempre me fascinaron y esto surgio en un tarde de verano espero lo disfruten


**EL ULTIMO PRIMER BAILE**

Dos jóvenes caminaban por los desiertos pasillos de Hogwarts ,el era el niño rico mimando que había crecido admirado por sus padres tenia lo que cualquier chico de diecisiete podría pedir ,era popular, un excelente jugador de quidditch ,sus notas eran excelentes ,ella era lo contrario a el su familia no era rica pero habían crecido en una hogar lleno de amor hasta aquel verano donde todo cambio ,era conocida como todos con el seudónimo de Prefecta Perfecta por sus enemigos que eran contados ,era una niña encantadora llena de vida ,con una sonrisa conquistaba a todos además tenia esa extraña habilidad para sacar lo bueno de las personas aunque ellas no se percatasen de ello ,ambos se amaban pero James Potter ya estaba cansado de las negativas de su pelirroja ,en cambio ella sabia que esas negativas eran un te amo camuflado en los te odio que le decía pero es que ella no quería ser una mas

-Lily-dijo el con aquella sonrisa mientras se desordenaba el cabello

-Que quieres Potter –respondí con cara de fastidio

-Mmm-empezaría de nueva con las preguntas cada noche desde el comienzo de curso el me preguntaba algo distinto no sabia para que – ¿si fueras muggle que te gustaría ser?

Pensé unos momentos su pregunta y se me vino a la mente aquel recuerdo que estaba sepultad en el fondo de mi corazón sin querer toque la cadena que pendía de mi cuello

-Bailar –el enarco una ceja –cuando era niña mi mundo eran los libros y el ballet ese era el sueño de mi vida recorrer escenarios, recibir ovaciones, flores pero por sobre todas las cosas entregar en cada baile un pedazo de mi

El se quedo mirándome durante un buen rato después de la nada una puerta surgió

-La sala de los menesteres también conocida como la sala que va y viene –lo mire durante un rato al sentir los ojos chocolate un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda –tratamos de encontrarla pero nunca pudimos

-Enserio pregunte sorprendida sabia que los merodeadores conocían todo el colegio su estúpido nombre lo decía todo

-Si es que solo aparece cuando alguien lo necesite será el lugar ideal –repuso con una sonrisa

-Para que –dije recostándome por la pared

-Para verte bailar-me quede estática sin saber que hacer pensando que se había vuelto loco –entramos

Agarro mi mano, al sentirme tan cerca de el unas extrañas cosquillas aparecieron en mi panza, que mierda me estaba pasando

La sala me recordaba tanto al estudio de Madame Florence, por un momento sentí que había vuelto a aquel lugar mi refugio donde pasaba las tardes de mi niñez bailando al compas de Mozart, Beethoven, Vivaldi (-en las paredes colgaban grandes espejos de vidrio en una esquina del salón había una barra de metal incrustada por la pared -)

-Lily –dijo el con una sonrisa-me podrías dar una función privada

-No puedo hace mucho no practico y la ropa –en ese instante apareció un precioso vestido celeste con apliques en plata, lo mire a los ojos y no supe por que, asentí lentamente –pero la música

Un gran piano apareció a mi derecha

-Perfecto –dijo James sentándose en la butaca detrás del piano

-Tocas el piano –pregunte

-Mi madre me enseño que quieres que toque –al instante unos pergaminos aparecieron el los recogió –ve a cambiarte

Una puerta apareció al fondo, agarre el vestido después de unos segundos salí, con paso inseguro

-Estas hermosa- dijo el mirándome con aquella mirada que hacia que quisiera correr a sus brazos me mire al espejo no soportaba verlo a la cara, ahí estaba yo mirándome pero en ese reflejo era de aquella pelirroja –empiezo

-Que tocaras –pregunte, el se encogió de hombre camine al centro de la pista

Se coloco en la posición básica ,al principio su movimientos eran torpes pero a medida que avanzaba la música, la niña que aun vivía en ella ,salió a flote recordaba aquel baile aunque nunca pudo subir a escena para realizar el sueño por el cual se había sacrificado varios noches de sueño por que ese día ella tomo la decisión de seguir con ese destino que nunca soñó a pesar de saber que era diferente ; sus pasos fueron ganando confianza cada melodía era una tortura por la vida perdida y una bendición por estar con el ,James no sabia que hacia su pelirroja pero aun así verla de esa forma poseída por esa música que brotaba de sus manos le producía un extraño placer ,ella lo miro con esos ojos verdes trasmitiendo amor tal vez giro y giro el tenia miedo que ella se caiga pero no lo hacia sus movimientos eran un compas perfecto sus brazos giraban al son de la luna ,sus miradas chocaron en ese momento la música y el baile se fusionaron ella realizo un perfecto Pas de deux después se acerco a el

-Baila conmigo –el enarco una ceja –Potter

-Emm-James se quiere matar en aquel momento, ella lo miro expectante luego en voz baja dijo –no se bailar

Lily solo sonrió, le tendió una mano y dijo

-Te enseño –se levantaron juntos, el saco su varita murmuro un hechizo y el piano siguió tocando –Pon tu mano en mi cintura

El obedeció, al poco rato ella puso su mano sobre su hombre, sus manos se entrelazaron los dos se miraron ahora no importada nada solo ellos dos y ese amor que sentían

**Toma mi mano**

**Toma un respiro**

**Ponme cerca y da un paso**

-Un, dos, tres, cuatro-recitaba ella como si fuera una lección

-Lo siento –dije cuando le pise un pie

-Déjate llevar por la música –musito mirando con aquellos ojos

**No apartes tus ojos de los míos**

**Y deja que la música sea tu guía**

La melodía cambio, al sentir aquellos ojos supe que me había contagiado de aquella magia que ella poseía bailábamos como si no hubiera un mañana, sentía su cuerpo pegado al mío

**Quiero que me prometas**

**(Ahora quiero que me prometas)**

**Que nunca lo olvidarás**

**(Seguiremos bailando)**

**Seguiremos bailando a donde quiera que vayamos**

-Lily-ella sonrió –te amo

-James…-

-Te he amado desde la primera que te vi ahora ya no te habla el niño arrogante, ni tampoco el casanova de Hogwarts, tampoco soy el estúpido capitán de quidditch que se la pasa jugando con un snitch para llamar tu atención, solo soy yo James un hombre que esta aquí parado enfrente tuyo diciéndote conque te amara por siempre y para siempre –agarre su mano y la puse sobre mi corazón-Lils se que me amas

-Yo no quiero ser una mas – repuso ella bajando la mirada

-Serás la ultima –dije mientras la hacia girar

**Es como atrapar a un rayo**

**Las posibilidades**

**De encontrar a alguien como tú**

**Es una en un millón**

**Las posibilidades de sentir lo que siento contigo**

**Y con cada paso que damos juntos**

**Poco a poco vamos mejorando**

**Así que... ¿Me permites este baile?**

**¿Me permites este baile?**

-James te amo –grito Lily

-Lo sabia –puso aquella sonrisa tan típica de el pero ahora algo había cambiado –Lily tu eres la luz que hay en mi vida, yo soy la oscuridad que necesitas a veces, tu eres el calor en el invierno de mi vida te amo y te amare por siempre no importa que este baile termine –exclamo James pegando su frente contra la frente de Lily

**Las montañas no están tan altas**

**Ni los océanos son tan amplios**

**Porque juntos o no**

**Nuestro baile jamás se detendrá**

-Te amo –murmuro ella con una sonrisa –este baile jamás se detendrá por que el baile de estos dos corazones latirá al compas de nuestro amor, un amor que morirá el día que dejemos de vivir

**Deja que llueva**

**Deja que truene**

**Lo que tenemos vale la pena pelearlo**

-Quieres ir conmigo a Hogsmeade –pregunto el

**Tú sabes que nosotros**

**Debemos estar juntos**

**Sí**

Ella se acerco a el y le dio el beso que sello para siempre aquel amor tan puro, al principio fue un beso cargado de la pasión reprimida durante años después se separaron se vieron a los ojos y se volvieron a besar con la ternura del primer beso de Romeo y Julieta

**Es como atrapar un rayo**

**Las posibilidades**

**De encontrar a alguien como tú**

**Es una en un millón**

**Las posibilidades**

**De sentir lo que siento contigo**

**Y con cada paso que damos juntos**

**Poco a poco vamos mejorando**

**Así que... ¿me permites este baile?**

**¿Me permites este baile?**

¿Me permites este baile? Pregunto el

-Claro mi vida –el sonrió, ella se recostó por el y bailaron el ultimo primer baile

**¿Me permites este baile?**

**¿Me permites este baile?**


End file.
